Big Hero Ask
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Ask the characters from Big Hero 6 anything. But remember he rules...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I got the idea for this from the all inspiring, and kind author, Gicky.**

Gogo: why are we doing this?

Me:because, it'll be good to see what your fans ! And some may have some questions they wanna ask!

Hiro: sounds fun!

Me: You can bet it will be as Hiro is allergic to peanuts!

Hiro:...I'm _mildly _allergic to peanuts Disney...

Me:...uh...right...I knew that! Then it will be as fun as Wasabi is neat!

Hiro:that works...

Honey Lemon: great! But Disney, isn't there something else you wanna say?

Me: what? Oh, yeah. Right.

If your question has any cuss words, or says the Lord's name in vain, I will not post it. It is against the promise I made to God when I was baptized. Also, don't insult my religion. I can tend to get a little, well, mean. I don't like to be mean, so...yeah. Need more info on that, ask Phil from Produce...

Well, let's get started! Send in those questions! Just remember the rules!


	2. Mostly Hiro

**Wow, questions already! Thank you guys!**

ChrisKratt99: How old are you guys?

Hiro: I'm 14, Aunt Cass is 33, Gogo is 19, Wasabi is 24, Honey Lemon is 21 Tadashi is 22, Fred is 20, and Mochi is 2. That's everyone important!

Me:*glares at Hiro*

Hiro: ...Hey look! Another question!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

frombehindthekeyboard: Hi everyone! So, are there any pairings that are actually real...? :3

Tadashi: Well, Tadahoney is real. The others aren't.

Honey Lemon:*kisses Dashi on cheek*

Tadashi:*blushes*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Turquisea: Hiro: Does Honey Lemon know about your obvious crush on her?*smug look*

Hiro: I don't _really _have a crush on her. I think of her like a older sister...who might be soon*wink*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

bukalay: Hiro: why didn't you pit on the kabuki mask and kill Callaghan yourself?

Hiro: I wasn't thinking strait at the time. I was too shocked to see that the man I looked up to my entire life, killed my brother.

Tadashi: But, turned out I didn't die.

Hiro: yeah...

**I'm going to be gone for a week the day after Thanksgiving. My family is going on a Disney cruise..**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!*hands out homemade turkey shaped cookies***


	3. Favroites and kisses

**I love you guys so much!**

Turquisea: AU where Tadashi survived the fire, he's in the hospital, would you literally smother him with kisses?

Honey Lemon: That actually happened. He survived the fire and during our whole adventure he was in a coma. When I first saw him, I wanted too, but he was covered in burns and scars...plus the doctors wouldn't let me.

Me:*noddes head* After they left the hospital she broke down crying. I helped her feel better by getting Gogo and having a girl's night out.

Gogo: That's was a lot of fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ChrisKratt99: What was your guy's favorite part of your adventure?

Hiro: wow...thats a hard one.

Wasabi:uhh...

Fred:hmmm...Oh! When I got my super suit!

Gogo: You got me there.

Honey Lemon: All of it was fun!

Tadashi: Mine was when I helped Hiro build his micro bots.

Hiro: yeah, that was pretty fun...and tiring!

Aunt Cass: At least I know how to get you asleep now!

Baymax: Helping Hiro through is emotional distress made me feel good.

Me: Can robots feel?

**Thank you guys for your questions! Answering them helps me relax. I need to relax. I have to much stress-ey stuff going on.**

**=D**


	4. Most questions so far!

**Me:*walks in**holds stomach groaning***

**Hiro:What's wrong with you?**

**Me: I ate too many cinnamon rolls at breakfast. Need to sit down..**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Turquisea: Baymax: If you could have another companion-female-would you accept it?

Baymax: Yes. Hiro is in fact making one.

Me: And guess who gave him the idea!*points to self* ME!

Hiro: I thought you said your friend Shalee gave you that idea...

Me: Well...yes. But I told you!

Hiro: You handed me a slip of paper that Shalee wrote on.

Me: But...I...um...*sighs in defeat*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades: Hey I have a question! What do you guys find in a boyfriend/girlfriend? I'm asking all of you! :D -Ridaaa

Me: Not really sure yet. I'm not dating till I'm 16, and I turn 12 in May...

Hiro: I want a girlfriend that's nice...I guess

Fred: Any girl that likes superheroes would be nice...

Wasabi: Someone who doesn't spend all her time getting dirty.

Me:*facepalm*

Honey Lemon: I already have the perfect boyfriend!

Tadashi: Ditto. But, girlfriend.

Gogo: I'm fine alone. But it's nice to have friends.

Cass: I don't really know. I never had a boyfriend...

Mochi: meow!

Me: Seriously! _Mochi _is able to give love advice and I can't?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

bukalay: Tadashi: How do you feel about the professor you looked up to, left you to die on a fire?

Tadashi: In all honesty, I didn't know what to think.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Gogo: Lots of people ship you and Hiro, do you feel anything towards him?

Gogo: He's like the annoying little brother I never had.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6:Fred: Give us some info about your dad, please?

Fred: Well, he likes superheroes too. His favorite color is green. He really likes salmon, and never call him Bob, even though it's his real name...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Hiro: Have you ever eaten something that contained peanuts and got an allergic reaction?

Hiro: yeah. I was 4 and we were getting ready for school. Aunt Cass was busy with something and got our lunches mixed up. She accidentally gave me Tadashi' s peanut butter sandwich, and gave Tadashi my turkey sandwich. It was a nightmare

Tadashi: I remember that! Your face looked like it was covered in tomatoes!*laughs and ruffles HHiro' s hair*

Hiro: Hey! No touchie the hair!

Me: Nice vocab! How old are you? 3?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Tadashi: What made you decide to go to SFIT?

Tadashi: I had wanted to go for as long as I remember. My parents met there when they went to college.

**Thank you guys so much! You have no idea howmuch I love doing this! Keep sending those questions!**


	5. Im Baaaaaaack!

**Hello peoples! I just got home from the cruise and all I can say is: ****wow.**

**Here are somethings I learned about the ship.**

**1. The _Disney Magic_, one of the smallest ships, is as long as the Effile Tower is tall.**

**2. The _Disney Magic_, is as tall as the great pyramids.**

**3. There are over 3 million pillows on board the _Magic_.**

**4. Over 2,000 eggs are cooked each day.**

**5. The anchors weigh 2 tons each.**

**6. The ship its self weighs around 90 billion pounds.**

Luckycatcafe6: Hiro and Tadashi: a lot of people ship you two romantically, (Hidashi). How do you feel about that?

Hiro: It's creepy.

Tadashi: I have nightmares every time I think about it.

Me: You _don't _wanna know my past experience with that shipping. All I'm saying is, Birds and Bees...*shudder*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Hiro: Do you remember anything about your parents?

Hiro: I remember some. Like how dad used to take me and Tadashi to baseball games on Saturdays, and how mom would make me chicken soup when I was sick.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Hiro and Tadashi: What one word would you use to describe the other?

Hiro: Protective...

Tadashi: Troubled...

Hiro: I am not troubled!

Tadashi: oh really? What about the time you gave Mochi rockets, and flew him around the cafe, giving Mrs. Massimo a heart attack? Almost literally!

Me: He's got a point Hiro...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Fred, Wasabi, Gogo, Honey Lemon: Do you guys have any siblings?

Fred: Im an only child.

Wasabi: My family adopted a little girl from North Korea a few years ago..

Gogo: Got a older brother who's married, and two little twin sisters.

Honey Lemon: I have two younger siblings. Hanna, and Josh.

Me: I know you didn't ask me, but I have a twin brother, (who is older) a younger brother, and two younger sisters.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: All: Favroite memory together?

Me: When I met them.

Hiro: When we went to the beach, and Fred got attacked by a crab..

Honey Lemon: When Tadashi asked me to be his girlfriend.

Tadashi: Ditto...

Mochi: Mrow!

Cass: When Hiro graduated high school.

Wasabi: When I met all you guys!

Me: Aww! That's so sweet Wasabi!

Wasabi: I was talking about them...not you...

Me: ...Oh

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ashstar543:Honey Lemon:How great is you vision without your glasses?

Honey Lemon: If I have contacts in, it's the same. If I don't, then I can only see up to my hand when I stretch out my arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ashstar543: Hiro: Aunt Cass' s spicy wings. Good? Bad? So-so?

Hiro: They're the best!

Me: No offence to Cass, but I hate them. Really, I hate all spicy food. They run right through me.

**I promise to update later tonight! It's just that you guys asked so many questions when I was on vacation and I don't know how to copy and paste...**

**Thank you guys so much! Merry Christmas (even if you don't celebrate Christmas)!**


	6. Im tired and freezing

***walks in shivering***

**Hiro: Are you okay?**

**Me: Well, if you call marching in 20 degree weather wearing a track suit that's too small and twirling a ice cold baton, with nothing to cover my face, then yes. I'm just peachy...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Disneynerdbh6: Tadashi: What's the story behind your hat?

Tadashi: Before my parents died, my dad took me to a baseball game. 'The San Fransokyo Ninjas', were my favorite team. It was kind of like a late, last, birthday present.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ashstar54321: Fred: Have you ever been on the family island? What's it like?

Fred: It's like Castaway Cay, but not crowded.

Me: Fred...they don't know what Castaway Cay looks like...

Fred: White sand beaches, super small jungle(complete with monkeys) and an all you can eat snack bar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ashstar54321: All: What are your families like?

Honey Lemon: I don't see much of them. They live in Wisconsin, but we Skype everyday.

Wasabi: My Little sister is really quite, but she loves playing with my new kitten.

Gogo: Don't see much of my older brother. Younger siblings are a real pain.

Fred: Only child here...

Me: My dad's a lawyer, my mom is a teacher, my sisters and I take dance and twirl, My brothers have a career in swim and My younger brother also majors in eating snacks... plus, we have a fat cat who gets along with Mochi pretty well...

Hiro: I think you know.

**I'm sorry this is short. I had a bunch written down on here and before I could save it my stupid kindle decided it needed to charge! Plus, it's almost 1:00 am, and I'm super tired.**


	7. Let him go!

**Me:*singing* _Let him go! Let him go! Can't hide it anymore! Let him go! Let him go! Don't turn away or slam the door! I'll stay out her-_*sees everyone staring**blushes**coughs***

**Hiro: Really?**

**Me: I'm sorry! I really like that song!**

**Hiro: That you wrote...**

Kana Mac: All: What's your favorite food?

Hiro: Spicy Wings!

Tadashi: Barbeque wings!

Fred: Pizza

Honey Lemon: My mom's homemade lemon bars...

Gogo: My dad's burgers

Wasabi: Japanese food...

Me: Strawberry Shortcake!

Hiro: I still don't understand why you like that so much...

Me: I dunno. Maybe it has to do with the fact that the week of my birthday, there is a Strawberry Festival in town!

Gogo: Strawberry Festival?

Me: There used to be a lot of strawberry farms in my town...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sweetasina: Dear Baymax, Can I have a hug? My sister's dying. ;-;

Me: Forget Baymax, Can I give you a hug!?*gives big bear hug*

Baymax:*hugs**pats head* There, there...

Hiro: Wait for us!*hugs*

(Pretty much everyone else): *hugs*

**(I know she didn't ask me, but I was reading some questions for another one and couldn't help myself!)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kindness to Everyone and thing: Baymax: I did something to my right knee. What should I do?

Baymax: I recommend seeing a doctor if it is seriously injured. In the meantime, place an ice pack over your knee and do not apply too much pressure when walking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kindness to Everyone and thing: Hiro: Why is your hair so fluffy?

Hiro: It's a gift.

Me:...I shall say nothing...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kindness to Everyone and thing: Friend: You got any advice on super hero costume making?

Me: Hmm...I guess make it comfy...and make sure you like it, I guess. Honest to goodness, I'm not the best person to talk to about this. Need advice on dance, I'm there! But that's more in the Hamadas category...Sorry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kindness to Everyone and thing: Anyone who can answer this: There's a boy I absolutely can't stand. He picks on me and makes me cry. What should I do?

Me: I feel your pain. When I attended public school, I went through the same thing because of my faith in the Lord. But finding a nice group of friends made it easier too bear.

Hiro: Don't ever think that going to a teacher or councler will make the problem worse. It's their job to help you.

Tadashi: and if you ever need a hug or someone to talk too...

Me: You can pm me. Believe me, I'm on a lot! I stay up till almost 3 in the morning on my kindle!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Turquisea: Tadashi: Have you ever thought that ' Falling in love at a coffee shop' suits you and Honey Lemon?

Tadashi: What?

Honey Lemon: No offence, but we don't understand what your talking about...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Diamomd Star: Yei! Tadahoney: :D I liked the idea of Honey-and-Gogo-are-like-Hiro's-sister's. Finally someone who no ships Hiro with another girl( or even a boy! D: ) Love it! c:

**I hope you all are satisfied with your answers!**

**See what I did there...? Funny, right?**

**Hiro: Not even the slightest.**

**Me: Joy killer...**


	8. Killing me

**Sorry this took so long to update! I've been trying answer as many as possible! You're killing me!**

ashstar54321: all: Embarrassing moments?

Hiro: When Baymax was talking to me about puberty.

Me: In third grade there was this new kid named Cordell. His hair was long and he had his ears pierced, so I thought he was a girl. One day, I asked him why he was going into the boys bathroom...he thought I was crazy

Hiro: You are crazy...

Tadashi: When I was about 10, Aunt Cass took me to the store with her. She asks Me to get something out if her purse. I accidentally searched through someone else's purse...

Gogo: I'm not telling...

Fred: Same thing as Disney. But vise versa...

Honey Lemon: When I accidentally read Disney's dairy.

Me: I'm still mad about that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ashstar54321: Cass: When you were making chicken wings in the kitchen, did you have any idea that Hiro was accompanied by Baymax?

Cass: Yes I did. But I only played along so I could see what Hiro would do. Which reminds me. Hiro, you're grounded from throwing Mochi up the stairs!

Hiro: Aww...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ashstar54321: If you all weren't heavily inverted in your respective science fields, what would you be doing instead?

Honey Lemon: Probably volunteering at the animal shelter like I used too.

Wasabi: Helping out my dad with his store.

Gogo: Helping out my mom at the family autoshop.

Tadashi: Keeping Hiro out of trouble.

Hiro: Bot fights.

Me: Boys...they're like trees. They take 50 years to grow up.

Honey Lemon and Gogo: *nod heads*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Isaiah: Will you guys be having a sequel?

Tadashi: We aren't sure yet.

Me: But I heard a rumor in Disney World that they're making a sequel to Frozen!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kamen Rider Gaim: Hiro: Are you like Sasuke Uchihe from the Naruto series?

Hiro: Like who from the what?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kamen Rider Gaim: Fred: Do you know Metal Gear Rising revengeance?

Fred: Sorry, I don't bro.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shangratiger101: Are Hiro and Gogo dating?

Me: No.

Hiro: She's like, 25!

Gogo: I'm 19...

Me: Run Hiro, run!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Highcrest Tomoko: Tadashi: How come you haven't gotten Hiro a girlfriend?

Tadashi: Believe me, I've tried. The only one he seems interested in is...*points to me*

Me:*blushes* I'm not dating anyone till I'm 16!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naflah:Hiro: How much do you like Gogo? Sorry. Maybe because I like Hirogo so much...

Hiro: I like her as a sister. Nothing else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So Many OC'S: Wait...Tadashi is...alive?

Me: Have you even been paying attention?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Honey Lemon: How many species did you take over the story line of the movie?

Honey Lemon: I think maybe three?

Me:*shrugs*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Highcrest Tomoko: Hiro: Will you ever match my intelligence?

Hiro: It depends. Are you challeging me?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Callaghan: Why a kabuki mask?

Callaghan: It was the cheapest...

Me:*facepalm*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Paige: Hiro: Did you know you're very cute?

Hiro:*smiles* Yes I do.

Me: Confidence goes a long way...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepperplotz: Gang: If you could have someone else's suit, who would you choose?

Hiro: Maybe Fred's. It would be cool to breath fire and jump super high.

Gogo: Wasabis probably. Lasers are kinda cool.

Wasabi: I'm keeping mine! Do you have any idea how many germs are on those other super suits?

Me: dude, you need to get out more...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepperplotz: Baymax: Do you charge in Hiros house, or in the lab?

Baymax: Hiro has built me another charging station, so I can charge my battery in the house and lab.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepperplotz: Honey Lemon: When did you first meet Tadashi?

Honey Lemon: In either first or second grade. I was a new student and he was one of my first friends...plus Gogo

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepperplotz: Gogo: Do you know that you and Hiro look a lot alike? I mean, you both have shaggy black hair and dark eyes (for the most part)

Gogo: Yeah, I've noticed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pepperplotz:Krei: HOW DARE YOU CRAZY HALF SON OF A TROLL! YOU ALMOST KILED ABIGAIL! On a happier note, I think your teleportation experiment was exciting and awesome!

Krei: Uh...thank you. But the incident was a complete accident. I was very relieved to hear that Abagail was alive and under care.

Me: *Gasp* You have a crush on her!

Krei:What?

Me: Abby and Krei, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First com-

Krei:*places hand over my mouth*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

rkhotwheeles: Y u so rude Wasabi? And here I was, Thinking you were nice!

Me: It's not his fault. There was an...accident.

Wasabi:*glares*

Me: It was!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sweetasina: Hiro: What did you feel when Callaghan dismissed Tadashis sacrifice?

Hiro: Well, I took out Baymaxs healthcare chip leaving him with only his karate chip. And I also sent Baymax to kill Callaghan. I'll let you guess...

Me:Hiro! Don't be rude!

Hiro: Whatever.

Baymax: I will scan you now.

Hiro: Don't scan me!

Baymax: Scan complete.

Hiro: Of course it is...

Baymax: Diagnoses...Puberty.

Me:Not this again...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sweetasina: Tadashi: How did you react when you found out Hiro tried to kill Cahallan?

Tadashi: I swatted him the best I could with arm in a sling...plus freaked out a bit

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ember Nutron: Now that you guys are superheroes in the Marvel universe, are you guys thinking about joining the Avengers? Or have you guys at least meet any of them and/or villains?

Hiro: We're gonna stay out own team.

Honey Lemon: I meet Kitty...**(is that her name!?)**

Fred: I meet Spider-Man...

Hiro: I meet Captain America.

Wasabi: I meet Iron man

Gogo: I was sick the day they meet the Avengers. Baymax took care of me.

** It's 1:00 in the morning! I'm going to sleep...**


	9. Hugz

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanakua, Kwanzaa, Yule, whatever you celebrate, Happy Holidays!**

Disneynerdbh6: Tadashi and Honey Lemon: What did you first think of each other when you first saw each other?

Tadashi: Wow. She's really nice!

Me: Really?

Tadashi: Don't blame me for saying that, I was, like, 7!

Honey Lemon: Why is he staring at me like that?

Me: I'm gonna ignore that...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Tadashi: Do you remember anything about seeing Hiro for the first time?

Tadashi: I remember I thought he looked ugly but oth-

Hiro: WHAT!?

Me: Um...hey look! It's another question! Why don't we answer it and not kill each other on Christmas?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Hiro: First memory of Tadashi?

Hiro: Uh...it's a little fuzzy, but him showing me his new toy robot...I think

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Aunt Cass: What did you first think of your adorable nephews? Do you remember the first day when you saw them?

Hiro: We are pretty adorable, aren't we?

Tadashi: Well, I am. But I'm not to sure about you ouoto...

Hiro: Why I outa-

Aunt Cass: Boys, that enough. Now, let me think...Oh, yes! I met them both a few hours after they were born-

Hiro: Because we're that special!

Cass: And I absolutely fell in love with them!

Tadashi and Hiro: Ewwww!

Me: You know what she means!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

KanaMac: All: What's the worst prank you've ever pulled?

Fred: What do you mean by worst? Like, bad worst, or it failed worst?

Me: I don't really prank people.

Hiro: *cough*she's lying!*cough*

Me:Well...once I messed up Wasabi's work table...

Wasabi: That was you!?

Me: Wait...did I say that out loud...?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

rkhotwheels: All: What's your opinion on Fall Out Boys? And their song Immortals?

Me: I LOVE Immortals! ^^

Hiro: You never wanna get her fangirling over something. It never ends well.

Me: Now your the one who's lying!

Tadashi: Oh really? What about that time you got the new Hero's of Olympus book?

Me: Well excuse me! I love Percy Jackson!

Hiro: I thought you had a crush on Leo.

Me: Yeah I do-wait a minute! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!?

Hiro: I..um..Ireadyourjornal!

Me: WHAT!?

Gogo: Run Hiro! Run!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Reptainlove: All: What inspired you to work with robots/lasers/etc? I mean, that's most definitely not something you come up with every day! (Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes...I'm German.)

Me: You German! Before we answer your question I just want to say, You guys have delicious food!

Hiro: Seriously?

Me: Yes! Now to answer the question!*nudges Tadashi*

Tadashi: My dad was president of the San Fransokyo Robotic Labs, so I was around lots of robots growing up.

Wasabi: I loved watching Star Wars when I was a kid. Plus, I think laser are pretty cool.

Me: I don't get those movies..but I love the Star Wars ride they have in Hollywood Studios in Disney World! Star Tours! It's awesome! You sit in a space ship and you go on an adventure and yo-

Hiro: We don't have time to listen to you go on and on about a ride that you've been on twice in you life!

Honey Lemon: Chemistry just interests me.

Fred:Aliens!

Me:*facepalm*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Callygirltime19: Hey guuuuyss...Imagine you all are penguins!

Me: Um...okay

Fred: *waddle*

Me: What are you doing?

Fred: I'm a penguin!

Hiro: No! She means use your imagination to pretend your a penguin!

Fred:...I don't get it

Me: This would be a whole lot easier if we just went on Club Penguin!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Silverstream: Tadashi: Have you ever had the slightest romantic feeling toward Gogo?

Tadashi: Well...I used to have a crush on her in elementary school.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Silverstream: Gogo: How do stay so fit and toned?

Gogo: Excuse me!?

Me: Calm down Gogo! Just calm down!

Hiro: Run Silver! Run!

Me: We're doing a lot of running lately...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Silverstream: Honey Lemon: Does it ever bother you that your taller then your boyfriend?

Honey Lemon: I'm not that much taller then Tadashi. Only about half an inch. But it can get a little awkward at times...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Martin Kobe: Everyone: I have a song to sing to you guys...and it goes like this...

Standing here

I realize

You are just like me

Trying to make history

But who's to judge

The right from wrong

When our hard is down

I think we both agree

That violence breeds violence

But in the end it has to be this way

I've carved my own path

You followed your own wrath

But maybe we're both the same

The world has turned

And so many have burned

But nobody is to blame

Yet starring across this barren wasteland

I feel new life will be born

Beneath the blood stained sand

Beneath the blood stained sand

Fred: *claps*

Me: Wow.

Gogo: That...

Hiro: Was...

Tadashi: Amazing!

Wasabi: Never heard anything like it!

Aunt Cass: That was beautiful!

Fred: Sing it again!

Me: And...how are they support to do that?

Fred: Uh...I'll get back to you on that!

Honey Lemon: I loved it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

crazyfangirl14: Hiro: If someone like me asked you out, what would you say...?

Hiro: Uhh...

Me: Hiro, you haven't way too many fangirls.

Hiro: I can't help it if people find me adorable!*smiles*

Me: You'll never change, will you?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

KillerJill04: Hiro: How do you feel when I saw the kabuki mask and thought it was Tadashi? To be honest, I thought it was him. It would be more drama and tragic if it was!

Hiro: It's cool. Your not the first person to come up and ask me that.

Me: A large majority of fans thought it was Tadashi. But I thought it was Krei the whole time.

Tadashi: But, your friend guessed right.

Me: Yeah! Merrody had never even seen Big Hero 6 and somehow she knew it was Callaghan!

Honey Lemon: Merrody is truly amazing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

SoManyOCs: Hiro: Are you aware of how many fangirls ship their OCs and themselves with you.

Hiro: Yeah. It ain't fun.

Me: I am among them. Guess who! Need a hint? Read,'This Movie World'!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hazard: Hiro: If you were to enhance the Telavision today, what would it look like?

Hiro: Well, to start it woul-

Me: We don't have time to talk about colour choices for twelve hours.

Hiro:T.T

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hazard: Gogo: Why do you like going fast?

Gogo: My parents always did things slow. I hated it. So, every chance I got. I was a bullet.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hazard: Wasabi: Why are you so neat and active at cleaning? I'm so lazy, I won't even clean my room. It looks like a Typhoon hit it! XD

Wasabi: *gasp* The HORRER!

Me: Oh please.

Wasabi: And to answer your question, it just bugs me!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hazard: Honey Lemon: Why do you look like Rapunzel? Aree you her reincarnation or something?

Honey Lemon: Maybe? I'm not really sure? I'll look it up later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Disneynerdbh6: Anyone: Have you ever had a friend who didn't act like a friend at all? Like, bullied you and stuff? I have one. I don't know what to do. Help...?

Me: I had that problem once. There was this girl named Lin-

Honey Lemon: GROUP HUG!

All: *squeeze you in a super-big hug*

Me: I...can't...BREATH!

Hiro: Yeah, yeah. We're busting hugging here.

Me: No..really...HELP!


	10. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

**Okay, deep breath, Disney. Deep breath.**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED BIG HERO ASK IN LIKE, FOREVER! I'M GETTING TO IT, I PROMISE I REALLY AM I'M JUST TRYING TO GET ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED AND I'M REALLY, REALLY SLEEP DEPRIVED AND I ALSO HAVE SCHOOL WORK TO DO AND I HAVE TO MEMORIZE SIX OR SEVEN DANCE ROUTINES (maybe even eight) AND I'M ALSO SAVING UP FOR AN IPOD TOUCH BECAUSE I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY WANT ONE AND I'M JUST FEELING SO STRESSED RIGHT NOW AND I JUST WANNA SCREAM!**

**So yeah. Now that I've vented myself to you guys, please just bear with me!**


	11. Hello to my bro!

**Hiro: I'm board!**

**Me: Ditto.**

**Tadashi: There's nothing to do!**

**Hiro: Nothing.**

**Me: Ditto.**

**Hiro: Are you just gonna keep saying "Ditto"!?**

**Me:*shrugs***

**Tadashi: I'm gonna die of boredom!**

**Me:*lightbulb* Hey! Have you guys ever met my Nii-chan?**

**Tadashi: No don't think so**

**Hiro: Nada**

**Me: Well this is your lucky day! *snaps fingers***

**Patrick: *appears in a cloud of smoke**stares at me***

**Me: 'Sup Nii-chan?**

**Pat: What am I doing here? I WAS DOING MATH!**

**Me: Oh yeah. Forgot to warn you. Patty-kins here is a genuine school freak!**

**Pat: No I'm not! I'm a...yeah I guess I am a school freak.**

**Hiro: Totally understandable.**

**Pat: Oh, I've been meaning to ask, how annoying is my dear Imouoto when she's with you guys?**

**Tadashi: You have no idea.**

**Pat: Try me. I'm her twin.**

**Me: Umm...standing right here!**

**Hiro: So, Patrick. Ya gonna answer questions with us?**

**Me: Wait! That's my-**

**Pat: Of course I am! And I'm sure my loving little sister will let me...**

**Me: Uh...*sees Pat's puppy face***

**Me: Okay I'm just saying yes because your puppy face horrifies me!**

**Pat: Works every time.**

**Hiro: You've done that before?**

**Me: You don't even know.**

**Hiro: Exactly. I don't.**

Poodie: Tadashi, I'm in love with you! Would you consider dating me? (Sorry Honey Lemon. I had to ask.)

Tadashi: Uhh...

Me: Man, you and Hiro have so many fangirls it isn't even funny.

Hiro: I know, right?

Tadashi: If I wasn't dating Honey...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mindscape-v2903: Tadashi (and everyone else I guess): Looking back at all eighty-four test trials, which did you find the funniest, the most ridiculous, and the most embarrassing?

Tadashi: Most embarrassing would have to be when I accidentally killed the lights. It also caused an entire campus blackout.

Me: Funniest would be when Baymax's arm flew off and hit Dash in the face. That was hilarious.

Hiro: Most ridiculous would be when Baymax was slapping his face. I wish I had a picture of that...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

KanaMac: Hiro: If you could become friends with a Frozen character, who would it be and why?

Hiro: Probably Olaf or Sven. Olaf is pretty awesome and Sven is fun to ride on.

Pat: Scientifically, Olaf is not able to be alive and Elsa can't have Ice powers. Also when Elsa froze Arendell -which is not a real town- it would've affected the food supply. As it was summer, the crops would still be growing and when Elsa froze them, and they would die. So Arendell would have to trade what little resources they had for food from other countries. But it wouldn't be very effective because Elsa cut trade with their biggest partner, Wesleton. And-

Me: Please. Just, stop.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Youtubepoopfan: Have ANY of you,ever heard about, "Five Night's at Freddy's", if you have, what was your reaction? Or play then game THEN tell us your reaction.

Me: I hate that game.

Hiro,Pat,and Fred: AWESOME!

Me:*rolls eyes* Boys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Martin Kobe: Everyone: Do you think the government today has big promises, but all talk?

Me: You wanna know what I think? I THINK-

Hiro: Oh no. EVERYONE RUN FOR THE HILLS! DISNEY IS ANGRY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT: NOT A DRILL!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: Okay, this next question is...oh man.

Hiro: What?

Me: No..just...WHY!?

Hiro: Why WHAT!?

Tadashi: Who's the question for?

Me:...you, Tadashi...

Tadashi: Oh come on. It can't be that bad!*takes question out of my hand*reads it*blushes*

Me: told you...

Hiro: WHAT'S THE STINKING QUESTION!?

Me: Fine...

Please Answer Me: Tadashi: Are you a virgin? If not, who did you have "it" with?

Hiro:...What

Me: I know, right?

Tadashi: NO I HAVEN'T HAD "IT"!

Me: Dash, don't yell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

darkangle1999: Gogo: Can you transmit all electrical impulses from your brain in a straight line directly to the body part you want to use, thus bypassing your nervous system and achieving speed faster than light, relying on your reflexes then your mind?

Gogo: Um...yeah?

Pat: Scientifically-

Me: Please. Just stop.

Pat: Fine. I'll stop with all the science-y stuff.

Me: Thank you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Honey Lemon and Tadashi: Do have romantic feelings door each other? (If you say no you can hurt each other's feelings. (Muhahahahahahaha))

Tadashi: Um...we're dating...

Me: I think that clarifies it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Tadashi and Hiro: How do you two feel about people shipping you two? (It disturbs me)

Hiro: I feel deeply disturbed.

Me: 'Cause you are...

Hiro: I heard that!

Me: I know!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Paint the wolf: Baymax: If Hiro was hit by that rock thing, what would you do? (I don't know what I'm even asking this! D:)

Baymax: *blinks* I am not sure.

Me: Oh, and we can totally be friends! Just keep the name...it's cool!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Basilgarrad: Here's a DARE!

Hiro let the air pressure out of Baymax!

Honey Lemon say a haiku about Tadashi!

Your not off the hook either Disney! You must rap off against Fred!

Hiro: Letting the air pressure out of Baymax wouldn't really do anything.

Me: Uh...the only rap I know is S.I.M.P from Phineas and Ferb...

Honey: Okay...

I love you a lot

You are really adorable

You do robotics

Me: Nice...I guess.

Par: Well, they didn't say it had to be a good haiku...

Honey: Erm...thanks, Patrick?

Gogo: You still need to rap Disney!

Wasabi: Man, I'd love a recording of this!

Me: You're so mean 'Sabi!

Fred: Come on! Rap! Rap! Rap! Rap! Rap! Rap!

Me: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RAP!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Fred: How did you come up with the nicknames?

Fred: Well for Honey Lemon she's sweet like honey, but she's also got that lemony spice!

Honey: Um, lemons aren't spic-

Fred: And Gogo likes to go, go, go! And Wasabi...he spilled Wasabi on himself.

Me: Very original.

Pat: Extremely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Mochi: Meow?

Mochi: Mrow! *purrs*

Me: YOU CAN SPEAK CAT!?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Aunt Cass: How did you react when you found out Tadashi was alive?

Me: Wait...where is Aunt Cass?

Everyone: *shrugs*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Tadashi and Honey Lemon: If you get married are you planning to have children?

Tadashi: Uhh...*blushes*

Honey: Erm...

Me: Oh, I love it when you two get asked questions like that! Your reactions are hilarious!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Gogo, Honey Lemon and Disney: Do you have girls nights? If you do, what do u do?

Gogo: We normally hang out at Disney's house while her siblings are at friends houses and her parents are out.

Honey: We usually order a pizza, or we just make a bunch of junk food to eat. Or Aunt Cass brings over some stuff.

Me: We also play on our Wii, but the only games we have are Super Mario bros., Epic Mickey: The power of two, Just Dance Disney, and some little kid Disney Princess game for Maggie and Cate. But we also play Apple's to Apple's (Disney edition) and Monolpy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

fall3ndragon6742: Tadashi: Was it ever awkward being much older than Hiro?

Tadashi: Not really. It was actually quite fun at times, when I could ground him or send him to his room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

fanfic trap: Did all of you see one of these movies?:

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Transformers: Age of extinction

Guardians of the galaxy

Mr. Peabody and Sherman

Pat: Disney and I saw Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mr. Peabody and Sherman.

Fred: I saw all of 'em.

Hiro: Dashi and I saw Peabody.

Gogo: Same with Honey here.

Wasabi: I don't go to the movie theater. Do you people know how gross that place is!?

Me: Oh boy. Here we go again...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kana Mac: Baymax: Do you have true emotions? (I KNOW YOU DO!)

Baymax: *blinks* I am a robot. I am not able to have: True emotions.

Me: No, she means, like, can your feelings get hurt or, do you get sad.

Baymax: I am a robot.

Me: *facepalm**shakes head*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OkamiShelli: Gang: If you could have anything in the world what would it be?

Fred: To either meet an alien, or have Honey Lemon make me a chemical that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will!

Me: Which'll never happen.

Pat: Because it's not science.

Hiro: Um...I dunno. Maybe a life time supply of gummy bears. The giant ten foot ones.

Gogo: Um...I seriously have no clue.

Wasabi: For the world to be germ free!

Me: I have no comment for that.

Pat: Me either.

Tadashi: Uhhh...

Honey: Erm...

Mochi: Meow!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OkamiShelli: Disney: would you believe me if I said I have LITERALLY no romantic issues (or WANTS for that matter)?

Me: Yeah, I believe you. If you don't want a boyfriend (or a girlfriend if you're a boy) then you don't have to get one.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

OkamiShelli: What was that...Accident, anyway?

Me: I'd rather not get into it. Let's just say...Wasabi needed a new cat after it.

Wasabi: Because of you!

Me: Don't blame me for not being able to watch your kitten! Blame Linda! I was at a twirl meet!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kamen Rider Gaim: Fred: What happens if you have a katana that is said to tear anything it touches, including dimensional threads holding parallel universes?

PS: Tell Hiro that nanomachines are SUPERIOR to micro-bots.

Hiro: MICRO-BOTS RULE!

Fred: Well, you'd have to be extremely careful with it, because it could potentially destroy all life.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Megastaraxe: Hiro: Do you have Super Smash bros. For Wii U and if you do, wanna play tonight? :)

Hiro: Sure, okay!

Pat: Can I come? I love Smash bros!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Tadashi: How did you did you find out your brother is a superhero who almost gets himself killed often, and how did you take it?

Tadashi: I found out-

Me: I told him!

Tadashi: *glares* And I grounded Hiro for a month except for school and saving the city.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Professor Callaghan: Are you still gonna destroy the city now that your daughter is alive?

Callaghan: No. I'm just happy Abigail is alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DAISY: Gogo: You,are my,favorite character and you seem pretty original, but you look alot like Elsa from Frozen. Are you her great granddaughter or something?

Gogo: No, I'm not related to Elsa. And we still aren't sure if Honey Lemon is a descendant of Rapunel.

Me: She might. They look pretty similar.

Gogo: Oh, and thanks for the complement. No one's ever said that to me before...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DAISY: Cass: Hi. I was just wondering, but you look a lot like Anna. (I know I asked the same kind of question for Gogo, but still.) And you're older than Gogo, right? So are you related to Anna from Frozen, and if your are, would that make you related to Gogo in someway? (By the way Disney, I love this account!)

Cass: Hi! No, I am not related to Anna, and yes I am older than Gogo.

Disney: Aww! Glad you like it!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

anomonist: Hiro: Will you add some sorry of power to your suit or are you just going to stay on Baymax 24/7?

Hiro: I dunno. I haven't really thought about making myself any kind of weapon...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

anomonist: Will Yama get revenge on Hiro for hustling him? Or so I've heard in fanfics...

Me: Wait, YAMA'S HERE!?

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

JackFrostbeliever123: Hiro: When did you realize you were a prodigy?

Hiro: I knew it since birth!

Tadashi: When he was four.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: What are your best moments you did together?

Me: Um...I don't really know. We've done a lot of things. Go to the beach, Strawbery Festival, competitions-

Hiro: I never want to go to another one of your dance competitions AGAIN!

Tadashi: Me either. Those girls from the other teams...yeesh!

Me: Yeah, they were crushing on you two...hard.

Hiro: And I am never going to Disney World EVER AGAIN!

Pat: That was a nightmare...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Guest: Hiro: MId you could meet any Marvel superhero, who would it be and why? (BTW, I think you're really cool and a cutie.)

Hiro: Uhh...thank you. And it would probably be Iron Man. He kinda reminds me of Baymax.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Momijifan Low-Ki: Honey Lemon: How often to people (like little girls for instance) mistake you for Rapunzel, despite the hair length difference?

Honey: Only a few times, really.

Me: Um...there's probably something I should tell you...

Honey: What?

Me: Well...a lot of people take pictures of you without you noticing, and they all think you're Rapunzel...

Honey: Oh! So...a lot, then.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Kindness to Everyone and Thing: All: What's your favorite Disney movie?

Me: I really like Tangled. Favorite Disney Moment! *fangirls*

Pat: Hercules!

Hiro: Big Hero 6.

Tadashi: Big Hero 6.

Honey: Big Hero 6.

Fred: Big Hero 6.

Gogo: Big Hero 6.

Wasabi: Big Hero 6.

Mochi: meow. (Translation: Big Hero 6)

Me: Wow...Just, wow.

Pat: Hopefully Baymax gives us an original answer!

Baymax: *blinks* I do not have a preferred movie.

Me: Thank you Baymax!

Baymax: But I enjoy watching Big Hero 6.

Me&Pat: *facepalm**shake heads*

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thank you guys for your questions! Remember, you can always ask Pat some too!**

**Anyway, I'm already working on the next chapter...**

**I'm gonna be up all night.**

**Again.**

**Au Revior! **


End file.
